Friendships Change
by harrys hula girl
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been friends for a long time, however not all things stay the same as they discover that like mostly everything else in life, friendships change. HHr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, never have, never will. They are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. **

Hermione Granger was sitting in her flat thinking about a very strange letter that she received earlier that day. She was in her office at the Ministry of Magic working on a solution to the problem involving the muggle government when her assistant popped her head in.

"Hermione"?

"Yes Sara?"

"You just got an owl?"

Sara handed Hermione a letter that instantly brought a smile to her face when she saw the familiar scratches that could only be Harry's handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that everything is going well with you and work. Sorry that we haven't got to talk lately. I have had a lot on my mind. I was hoping that you and I could get together tonight and talk. It is very important to me that I get to see you. Owl me and let me know as soon as possible._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hermione sighed. She had not seen Harry in almost two months. He was always off playing Quidditch somewhere with Ron for England's National Team, and when he did have some time off, it was always exciting to get to spend time with him. Tonight was a bad night though, she already had plans for the evening with a nice young guy that she had met at work. This was their third date, and she really didn't want to cancel on him, even if it was Harry who was asking to see her. She did want to see Harry though; especially after the last time that they had gotten together.

It was two months ago, and Harry and Ron had gotten three days off before having to head off to France for another match. The three of them had gotten together for a quick lunch, before Ron headed off to meet up with Luna Lovegood, a friend of theirs from Hogwarts. After their seventh year and the final battle with Voldemort, Ron and Luna had begun to spend a lot of time together and things just progressed from there. That was two years ago, and Ron and Luna was officially a couple and had recently decided to become engaged. Harry and Hermione were both really happy for them. It was so good to see Ron so happy after everything that had happened. He lost his father in the war, and his family was just starting to get on with their lives without Arthur Weasley,

Harry and Hermione decided to spend the day together talking some more and getting caught up on what was happening with each other's lives. They apparated back to Hermione's flat for some more tea when the trouble started. She had noticed that Harry was acting a little different then normal. She didn't want to say anything when Ron was around, but now that they were alone, she decided it was time to find out what was up.

"What's wrong Harry?' She asked.

"What do you mean 'mione. Nothing is wrong."

"Come on Harry. This is me you are talking to. I have known you since we were eleven. I think that I can tell when something is not right with you by now."

"Well," Harry began, "I was just wondering why you have been so mad at me lately."

This caught Hermione by surprise

"Mad? I'm not mad at you Harry. Why in world would you think that?"

" Well, I owled you three times last month and you never answered me back. It's not like you to just ignore me. I really look forward to your letters, especially when I'm on the road. When they didn't come, I just thought that I had pissed you off or something."

Hermione let out a little laugh. "That's ridiculous Harry. Why would I be ignoring you? Besides, " she winked "you're the famous Harry Potter. How could I possibly ignore you?"

"Oh come off it Hermione!" Harry snapped.

Hermione was taken back. It was not like Harry to ever snap at anyone let alone her or Ron. She looked at him and could see that he seriously was upset and definitely not in the joking mood. Harry's voice broke her thoughts.

"If you don't have time for me in your life anymore, I wish you would just tell me so that I can quit wasting my time and ink".

"Calm down Harry." Hermione snapped back. This was starting to get on her nerves. "I have been really busy at work. We are still doing clean up with the muggle community over all of the fallout that happened during the war. I guess I just forgot about owling you back."

"Like I said, just tell me if you don't have time for me."

"Harry where is this coming from? Here I thought we were having a nice time together and all of a sudden out of nowhere, you are accusing me of ignoring you and not caring anymore."

"Well I call it like I see it!" Harry spat back

What was with him, she thought. How could he be standing there making these accusations at her? She never would have ignored him on purpose. They were best friends. Sure things had gotten busy at work and yes, she probably should have gotten back to him, but he was a hard person to get back to. He was always on the road going from match to match. Harry was not always quick to answer her owls as well. Work was her escape. She missed Harry so much when he was gone. She had spent the better part of the last two years, trying to immerse herself in her work to get Harry off her mind. They were best friends, but a long time ago, Hermione realized that she wanted more than just a friendship from Harry. However, she knew that Harry saw her only as a friend and she had come to live with that fact. She was finally starting to get over Harry and date other guys. If she was a little overworked, then so what. Of course, Harry had no idea that's way she worked so much. She could never tell him. Still, he had no right to talk to her like he was now.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But don't get an attitude with me. I know we're friends, but even friends make mistakes. Just accept my apology and let's finish our tea and try to have a good time with each other."

Harry sat down and stared at Hermione across the table. He should be the one apologizing for yelling at her like that, he knew that, but still he let his emotions get the better of him. He hated not hearing from her. She was like his friendly reminder of home and when he didn't get to talk to her, it made him feel awful. She was always there for him. Harry had come to relay on her and it made him angry that she would blow him off. Hermione was right though; she did know him well enough by now to know something was wrong. He wondered if she really knew how her felt about her. He doubted it. That's why it hurt so much not having contact from her for the past month. But Harry had decided he was not going to risk their friendship for something with her that he was sure that she did not want, at least not from him. Harry decided to quit the arguing. He really wanted to spend this time alone with her. He needed to be with her.

"Ok 'mione. How about this? Let me take you out for dinner? We can catch up some more then?"

Crap Hermione thought. I have a meeting tonight that I have to be at and now he really is going to think that I am ignoring him for work!

"Harry, I'm sorry. I can't I..."

Harry cut her off "You have to work right?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"Fine. See, it's just like I said. You just don't have the time for me!"

"Harry…" Hermione started, but Harry apparated out of her flat before she could say anything else.

Hermione had tried to get a hold of Harry many times since then. All of her efforts seemed to fail because until today, she had not heard from Harry at all. She had tried to get a hold of Harry through Ron, but all Ron would say was that Harry was fine and that he did not want to get caught in the middle of what was happening between the two of them. Ron seemed to know more than what he was willing to tell Hermione, but Ron was stubborn and wouldn't say anymore. Hermione has just resigned herself to the fact that her friendship and anything else she may have wanted with Harry Potter was probably over. She was finally moving on with her life when she received his letter at work. After much debate in her head, Hermione canceled her date. She owled Harry back and said that she would meet him tonight. He was on his way over now to pick her up. She had no idea what was about to happen.

**A/N: Please R/R and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Curled up on her couch, Hermione sat thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Was he still angry with her? Was Harry sorry for not seeing her? Maybe he was coming to tell her to stop owling him? Hermione had been driving herself mad all day since she had gotten Harry's letter. It seemed like a thousand different scenarios had played through her mind. It was giving her a headache.

She heard a soft "pop" outside the door of her flat followed by a knock.

Hermione sighed.

_Compose yourself Granger. Remember, its just Harry. Yeah right! The last time you two were together, you had a huge fight. Which, I still don't completely know was about._

She heard the knock again. Opening the door, she was greeted by a tall dark haired man with a single red rose in his hand. Harry was dressed in a long sleeved green shirt and jeans. He looked completely gorgeous to Hermione. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Can I come in?" he asked flashing her that famous smile and extending the rose to her.

"Oh sorry" She stammered, "Of course you can. Come in. Thank you. Roses are my favorite."

"I know." Harry grinned.

It was so good to see him again. Although it had only been a couple of months, it felt like an eternity to Hermione. Not having Harry in her life was definitely ten times harder than she imagined it would be.

Harry stepped in cautiously. The last time he was here, he had acted like a complete asshole to his best friend. Not only that, but he had been ignoring any attempts on her part to talk about it. He had been so embarrassed by the way he acted, that he was sure that he couldn't face her again. It took his other best friend Ron to make him see that he was doing more harm by not talking to her at all. He hoped the rose he brought gave her the signal that he didn't want to fight tonight.

Harry noticed the way Hermione was dressed. She had khaki pants and a navy blue jumper. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with these little curls hanging down the sides. She was so beautiful! He had missed her so much! He pictured her face every night when he went to bed and lately he had been tortured remembering the look of hurt on her face after their last conversation. Harry so regretted what he did.

"I'm glad you let me see you tonight 'mione. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Well to be honest Harry," Hermione began, "I was surprised that you wanted to see me. I really thought that after the last time we were together, you wanted nothing more to do with me. I mean, you haven't answered any of my letters. I started to think that you didn't want to be friends anymore."

This conversation sounds oddly familiar Harry smirked to himself. It was almost the same thing he had said to her when they were last together. This time however, she actually had the right to be feeling that way. He looked at her and saw just how unhappy and sad she seemed. Damn. He hated making her hurt in any way. This was killing him.

"Hermione, look, I am so sorry for what happened last time. I said some really awful and hurtful things and acted like a jerk. There really is no justification for the way I acted and well, I was trying to avoid having to actually look you in the face when I know that I was such an ass."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Huh?"

"We are talking face to face now. So what made you change your mind? Why see me now?"

Should I actually tell her? Harry thought. Come on Potter, be a man. This is the whole reason why you're here. It's now or never!

"Can we sit down 'mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione noticed how nervous Harry seemed.

_This can't be good. _She thought_. Oh well, whatever he says, remember not to cry. He can't see you cry._

"Please let me say this without interrupting me. Once I start, I don't know if I'll be able to continue if I stop."

Harry looked Hermione in the face and could see the utter confusion and fear in her eyes. He prayed that once he was done, she would be looking at him a little differently.

A/N: thanks for the reviews and encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat on the couch with Harry facing her. She could tell by the uncertain look on his face that whatever he was going to tell her was very important to him. Hermione got this strange feeling that whatever was going to come out of his mouth would change her life forever. Whether it would be good or bad, she still didn't know, although she was mentally trying to prepare herself for the worst.

Whatever he says, she thought, try to be positive. You can break down later.

Harry took a deep breath. Here it goes, he thought.

"Hermione," Harry started, "First thing that you have to remember is that I value our friendship above anything else. It means the world to me. You have always been there for me, through the good and the bad, the happiest times in my life, and the saddest. I would never intentionally do anything that would ruin our friendship. But…"

Oh no, don't say but, please don't say but. Hermione wanted to yell. Whenever anyone says but it always means something bad. Prepare yourself Granger.

"But," Harry continued, "There are some things that I can't ignore anymore. I've tried, but it just seems that by ignoring it, I'm only making things worse for us. This is so hard for me Hermione."

Hermione could see that whatever it was, this was eating him up inside.

"Harry, just tell me. I can't take much more of this."

"Ok. For the past few years, it seems that we have gotten a lot closer. Especially since Ron and Luna have been together, our trio seems to have gotten to be more of a duo. I liked it at first because it gave us time to really talk. I know that we talked before, but the whole thing with Voldemort was always looming over our heads. A lot of our conversations seemed like they either involved homework or how we were going to beat the evil in the world. When the war ended, and that stuff was gone, we got to actually talk about normal everyday things. We even shared our dreams of what we wanted to do now that he was finally gone. I learned more about whom you really were and I loved it."

Harry was saying everything that Hermione herself was feeling. Their friendship had grown more adult in a way. They weren't just kids anymore and their conversations and the late night talks they had, had started to reflect that. That's what made her come to want more than just a friendship with Harry.

"But then things started to change for me 'mione". Harry was starting to sweat. The knot in his stomach seemed to be getting tighter with every word that was coming out of his mouth. "I always looked forward to getting to talk to you and to see you, but now it seemed like that was all I looked forward to. You occupied all my thoughts. It even started to interfere with Quidditch. That's when Ron cornered me one day and wanted to know what was wrong with me. He and I had this long talk and he finally got me to admit what I was trying to deny."

"Admit what Harry?" Hermione asked not really sure that she wanted to know the answer.

Harry took Hermione's hands into his. Her heart started to race. Could he really be thinking what she thought he was? Hermione looked into his eyes. They were staring straight at her.

"He got me to admit, that I love you Hermione. I mean, I know I've always loved you, but now what I'm saying is that…I'm in love with you."

Hermione gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Did he just say what she thought he did? Harry was in love with her? She had dreamt of this moment for so long and now it was actually here. Harry was sitting in front of her and declaring his love. She felt a little dizzy. Harry could see that he had surprised her with his admission. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad surprise. He had started now; he had to finish what he needed to say.

"I know that this may be a surprise to you, but I can't deny how I feel about you anymore. That's why it hurt so much when I had thought that you didn't want to talk to me a few months ago and why I picked that fight. I felt that it would be easier for me to handle if I thought that you were just mad at me instead of the idea that you just didn't want to be with me. I know that was no excuse and I know that I'm probably not making any sense right now, but I had to tell you the truth Hermione. And if by telling you the true way that I feel, I've just ruined what friendship we had, then that's a risk I'll have to take."

Harry sighed and sat back and waited for Hermione to respond to what he had just confessed. He felt that a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders and it felt good to get this secret out in the open. On the other hand, he was sure that he had just killed the best thing in his life in his friendship with Hermione. The only sliver of hope was that she had not yet laughed in his face or run from the room crying. He wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling, but he was almost certain that it was not what he wanted.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"So… you're saying that you really are in love with me? I mean honestly, truly in love with me?"

Did she just hear anything I said, Harry thought.

"Yes Hermione. I'm in love with you. The question now is, how do you feel about me? Can you possibly feel anything more for me than you do now, or did I just ruin the best thing in my life?"

It was Hermione turn to take Harry's hands. She stared straight into his beautiful green eyes and smiled. Did her wish really just come true?

"Harry, I'm in love with you too".

Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Come again?"

Hermione chuckled.

"I said, I love you too Harry."

Harry picked Hermione up and swung her around the room.

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought that you would somehow let me down gently and tell me that all you wanted to be was friends. I can't believe that you actually feel the same way!"

"I do Harry. I have loved you for so long. I was just so sure that you couldn't love me as anything but a friend. Do you know how long I have wanted to tell you that I love you? I can't believe this!"

Harry pulled Hermione even closer and cupped his hands around her face.

"Believe it," he whispered. And with that he gently brought his lips down on hers and kissed her softly. Her lips were so soft, just like Harry had always imagined. This is amazing he thought.

Hermione wanted this moment to last forever. Her biggest dream was coming true. Harry Potter had just told her that he loved her and she had said I love you back. Now he was giving her the most gentle and romantic kiss that any woman could have asked for. She never wanted this feeling to end!

Harry pulled back and stared into Hermione's eyes. She really did love him. Her eyes said it all.

"Harry?" she asked. "Kiss me again."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed Hermione again. It was just as nice, but definitely had more passion this time. She could feel the heat rising in her body and Harry pressed down harder on her mouth with his. A little moan escaped her mouth as Harry parted her lips with his tongue. Hermione opened her mouth and reacted to Harry by letting her own tongue explore his. Harry responded by letting his hand caress Hermione's back and venture further down. Hermione gasped as you felt Harry's hand touch her arse.

"Sorry" Harry blushed

"It's okay" Hermione said. "It's just that I'm not used to you, umm, touching me like that. It's good, just not expected that's all."

"I can stop if you want? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. I love you and respect you too much. You know that right?"

"Of course I do Harry" Hermione responded. "You also know that I never do anything that I don't want to do."

Harry let a little laugh escape him. He knew that Hermione Granger was one not to be messed with and that she never let anyone force her into anything.

"All right." Harry said, "Maybe we are going a little too fast. I love kissing you, but maybe things should go a little bit slower. Don't get me wrong. There is nothing more I want than to be snogging you all night, but I can control myself."

Hermione grinned. "Ok, but you don't exert too much self control. I liked the kisses too."

With that Harry and Hermione started to kiss once more. They only came up for air when Hermione heard a soft tapping noise. A small brown and tan owl was trying to get in. Hermione opened the window and took the letter from the owl.

"Who's it from 'mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione scanned the letter. It was from Jack, the young guy from the office she was supposed to see that night. She had told him that she was sick and had to break the date. He was just checking in on her.

"It's from a friend. He wanted to see how I was doing?"

"A friend?" Harry inquired "Who is it, Ron?"

"Ahh, no. It's from Jack. A guy that I work with. We were supposed to go out tonight, but when I got your letter today, I canceled with him. I told him that I wasn't feeling well and he just wanted to check on me."

"Oh, I didn't know that you were dating someone." Harry said sounding dejected. "I've never heard you talk about him."

"We aren't dating Harry. We have been out a few times, but we aren't a couple."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so. Like I said, I work with him."

"Well, can I ask you this? Harry said backing away from her, "If you liked me so much, why would you go out with anyone else? I mean, I haven't been on any dates for ages because all I could think about was you. I'm that serious about you. I just thought that by the way tonight was going, that you were serious about me too."

"Harry, I am serious about you. The whole reason that I ever went out with Jack was because I thought that you and I were never going to happen. I was trying to move on with my life. If I ever knew that you felt the same about me, I never would have gone out with him. I would have been spending my time with you."

Hermione stepped close to Harry, but he continues to back away. Hermione stopped. She didn't like the feeling that she was getting from him.

"Did you ever kiss him?" Harry muttered

"Excuse me?" Hermione couldn't believe where the conversation was going.

"You heard me." Harry said clearer now with an edge to his voice. "Did you ever kiss him?"

"Not that it is any of your business Harry, but yes I did kiss him once. But it didn't mean anything to me. Not like what our kiss tonight meant."

"I don't know Hermione."

"Know what Harry?"

"I don't know if I can handle you and other guys. It makes me wonder. I was willing to not see anyone because you were all I wanted. And believe me, I could have had a lot of women. I just think that if you have the similar feelings for me, then you would have done the same thing. But since you didn't, then maybe our commitment to one another isn't the same."

"I can't believe you Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled. "You are going to question my love to you based on a note from a guy I dated three times? You were the one that left me high and dry for the last two months, remember? Besides, if I wasn't committed to you or wanted to be with you, then why didn't I just keep my date with Jack and tell you that I was busy?"

"It's just hard for me to think that you kissed someone else when you have such strong feelings for me."

"Well Harry, I've kissed a few guys since I've known you and I know that I'm not your first kiss, so you're going to have to get over the fact that these lips of mine have been kissed before!"

"Ok, so owl this Jack guy and tell him that you and I are together and that you never want to see each other again." Harry said with a demanding tone in his voice.

"I'm not going to tell him that in an owl Harry. That's rude. I'll tell him in person tomorrow at work. And I'm not going to tell him I never want to see him again. I do work with him you know."

"I don't think it's rude. I think that maybe you do want to see him again. You probably even want to still date him!"

"For Merlin's sake Harry! Don't you trust me? I just told you that I love you, not Jack!"

"Trust? I don't know if I trust you! You probably weren't going to ever tell me about him were you?"

She could not believe the way this conversation had turned. How dare he!

"That's it Harry. Get out now! I don't deserve to be yelled at like this."

Harry instantly regretted his actions as soon as he heard her raise her voice. Crap!

"Hermione wait…" Harry stammered.

"Get out!"

Harry knew that he had blown it again. He turned and "pop" he was gone.

**A/N: Once again, you guys have been great with the reviews. Keep it up. **


	4. Chapter 4

How could he have been so stupid? Harry thought to himself as he apparated to his flat. He had just confessed his love to Hermione and best of all she was in love with him in return. Not just that, but he was snogging the most unbelievable woman in the world! Things were going great until he opened his mouth and inserted his big foot! Harry was jealous and she knew it. But instead of admitting how idiotic he was and accepting Hermione's explanation, he had to go and ruin the best thing in his life. He was sure of it. Harry grabbed the nearest glass and threw it against the wall, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Shit!

Hermione sat on her couch not believing what had just happened. She and Harry had finally admitted that they were in love with and now that had just had such a row that she had thrown him out of her flat. She was miserable, but she also had her pride. Once again, she hadn't done anything wrong and Harry Potter was accusing her of not caring for him. She had had enough! Hermione loved Harry, but until Harry realized that fully and trusted that, they did not have a future together.

The next morning Harry owled Ron for a chat about the previous night's events. Ron apparated over and listened as Harry spilled his heart out about what he had done.

"Wow, you really did it this time didn't you mate?"

"Yeah, I know that. I didn't need you to remind me. What I do need is to know how do I fix this Ron? Holding her last night and kissing her just felt unreal. It was amazing! Now, I probably screwed things up for good, but really I have got to try to make this right."

"Ok, first you need to apologize for being a complete prat." Ron started.

"I know, but I don't even think that she's willing to hear me apologize right now. I've never seen Hermione this mad at me."

"Then you _have_ to make her listen."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Harry asked.

"You have to do something so romantic that Hermione has to listen. There was one time when Luna and I first started dating that I botched things up pretty badly. I was so sure she was done with me. But as I was talking to Bill, he reminded me that if I really wanted to be with Luna, then I couldn't give up. He gave me a few ideas on how to make it up to her and well, obviously, it worked. She was so taken back by what I did, that she forgot what she was even mad at me for."

"Sounds great, but this is Hermione we are talking about. She's not your normal girl."

"Like Luna is?" Ron interrupted.

"True" Harry conceded, "But for this to work for me, it has got to be big. It's going to take something so amazing to get her to forget what I said."

"Well" Ron asked, "Is she worth it to you?"

"She is worth more to me than life itself. Without Hermione in my life, what is there?"

"Ok then, lets get thinking."

It had been over two days and Harry had still not owled Hermione with an apology. There was no way that she was going to be the first one to say I'm sorry. If Harry wanted any sort of relationship with her, then he needed to be the first on to say it. But since he had not even tried to contact her, she was finally feeling that maybe things would never be right for her and Harry. Leaning back in her chair at her desk, she had just closed her eyes when her assistant Sarah knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"This just came for you Hermione?'

"Thanks."

Hermione opened the letter and read:

_Hermione, _

_I know that I have been awful, but please let me try to make it up to you. Meet me at the Leaky Caldron at 6:00 tonight. I promise that it will be worth it._

_Love Harry_

Should she go? Part of her wanted to toss the letter in the trash but the other part of her couldn't wait for tonight. She decided to take a chance and go, but whatever it was had better be good. Harry had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N : Sorry this chapter is short, but it's a good place to leave off on for the next one. Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! I read every one of them! Your encouragement is great!**


	5. Chapter 5

All throughout the day, Harry had been as nervous as hell. It helped a little when Hermione owled him and said that she would agree to meet him. He was definitely happy when she did agree after all the trouble he had gone through to get things ready, although she was well worth the work. He just hoped that she would like what he did.

Hermione examined herself in the mirror. She had owled Harry earlier and asked what she should wear since their destination was a surprise. He sent back a message that said that whatever she wore, she would be beautiful in, but that maybe a dress would be best.

She immediately left work extra early and did some shopping. After trying on what seemed like at least fifty dresses, she finally decided on a dark blood red colored dress that had one shoulder to it. As soon as she put it on, she knew this was the one. The saleswoman seemed to think so too since she gasped when Hermione walked out of the fitting room with it on.

"Whoever he is honey, he is going to melt when he sees you in this dress!" the saleswoman said, "And I'm not just saying that to make a sale!"

"Thanks," Hermione smiled back. "I hope he likes it as much as you."

"I'm sure he will."

She had showered and after a quick drying spell, pulled her hair back on the sides and fastened it in the back with a dark red rose pin. She added a bit of makeup and gave herself the once over in front of the mirror.

"I do look rather pretty if I do say so myself. I just hope Harry feels the same."

Hermione apparated out of her flat to the Leaky Caldron. Tom appeared to her left.

"Mr. Potter is waiting for you outside miss."

"Thanks Tom."

Hermione made her way to the front door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She turned and found Harry waiting for her. She smiled. He looked amazing! He had on a dark gray suit with a crimson tie. His hair was combed slightly, although it still would not stay down. Hermione giggled to herself.

As soon as she stepped out and Harry first caught sight of her, the air just seemed to leave his chest. Merlin she was beautiful! She had on the most gorgeous red dress he had ever seen. Words just couldn't describe how he was feeling at that moment.

"You look…so beautiful." Harry stammered.

"Thank you, so do you. It seems we like the same colors." Hermione said pointing to his red tie.

"Yeah" Harry answered. " But the color looks better on you."

"Don't be so sure." Hermione smiled. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well" Harry started, "First is dinner, after that I'll tell you more."

"Ok" Hermione agreed. "Where are we going? And how are we getting there. I know we are not taking you broom."

"Of course not, we are in muggle London now. It's muggle everything tonight. No magic. Just you and me. I don't want anyone distracting us from one another tonight. No Ministry of Magic business, no Quidditch fans. Just you and me. Ok?"

"That sounds perfect Harry. It will give us some time to talk."

Just then a black limousine pulled up alongside the curb and a driver stepped out.

"Just in time" Harry said as the driver opened the door for Hermione. He slipped into the seat next to her.

"A limo Harry? My… aren't we pulling out all the stops tonight" Hermione smiled.

"Nothing is too good for you." Harry stated looking at her.

Hermione smiled and looked out the window at the city that was gliding by. She loved muggle London. She made a mental note to herself to spend time in it more often. Finally the limo stopped in front of a large hotel. The driver stepped out and opened the door. Harry got out and extended his hand to Hermione and helped her out of the limo. They walked in and Hermione gasped. The lobby was stunning! Hermione knew that this was a very exclusive and expensive hotel. Harry caught Hermione's look and smiled.

"Nothing is too good for you, remember?"

"But Harry, this place is too much."

"It's one of the perks of actually having a lot of money. I can use it to spoil my favorite person in the whole world."

"I don't need to be spoiled Harry." Hermione sighed.

"I know you don't need it, but you definitely deserve it, especially after how I acted. That's what tonight is about. I want to make up for what I did."

Just as Hermione was about to say something, a man appeared.

"Mr. Potter. We have been expecting you. Right this way please. Everything is all set up."

"Thank you. After you Hermione" Harry said extending out his arm.

Hermione nodded and she and Harry followed the man. He led them through the hotel restaurant to a little room off of the back.

"This is where I leave you. When you are ready, just let me know."

"Thank you" Harry said slipping the man a tip. He turned to Hermione. " Here we go."

Harry opened the door and Hermione's hands flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. Candles lighted the room. Hundreds of them! On the floor were rose petals everywhere. She could barley see the floor underneath them. The air even smelled of roses. In the middle of the room was a table set for two.

"Harry" Hermione stammered. "This is beautiful!"

Harry grinned. "I thought you would like it. Shall we sit down?"

They walked to the table and Hermione sat in the chair Harry had pulled out for her. Then taking his seat, he stared into her eyes. Her beauty was overwhelming.

"What are you thinking right now?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of things actually." Harry confessed. "For one, how beautiful you are."

Hermione blushed.

"Secondly, how lucky I am that you agreed to be with me tonight. I need to apologize for over reacting to uhm, your friend, and for not trusting you. I regret that the most, not trusting you. After everything that we have been through, I should have known better. I was scared. I was so happy that we had finally admitted to one another our feelings and it felt so incredible holding you and kissing you. Then when you got that letter, I just felt like the rug was pulled out from underneath me. I know I went to far. I'm so sorry Hermione."

"I accept your apology Harry. I'm glad that you realized that you could trust me. That's so important to me. I felt the same way you did. I was so happy and then it was like everything just disappeared. I never would do anything intentionally to deceive you."

"I know Hermione. I'm so sorry I put you through that." Harry sighed. "Can you forgive me and let me back into your life? I want to be there for you. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry. I want you there in my life. I know that we have been and always will be the best of friends. Now, I want us to be more."

"We will be. No, I take that back. We are more than friends. So much more!"

Harry stood up from the table and held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and stood to face him.

"I love you so much Hermione." Harry whispered as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I love you Harry."

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Their faces were inches from each other. Hermione could feel her heart racing as Harry brought his lips softly down on hers. Oh Merlin, this is incredible, she shuddered.

Harry ran his hand up and down Hermione's back. He intensified the kiss. Hermione responded by opening her mouth and letting Harry's tongue find hers. The heat was rising in both of them. They were losing themselves to their emotions. Finally Hermione broke way and stared breathlessly at Harry.

"This night has been amazing."

"It's only just begun" Harry whispered and once again found Hermione's lips.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! I read every single one of them and they help to make my day! You guys are great and I promise updates will be soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's head was swirling with different emotions, all of them amazing. Harry Potter was holding her in his arms. She was experiencing the most amazing kiss of her life. His lips were pressing down on hers with such passion. She opened her mouth slightly, biting his lower lip. He met her playfulness by placing his tongue deep into her mouth. Harry's hands were sliding up and down the sides of her back. It sent shivers down her spine.

Hermione broke the kiss. Both her and Harry were breathing deeply trying to catch their breath. They stared into one another's eyes, not saying a word, but knew full well what they other was feeling. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Harry."

"I meant what I said. It's only just begun. This is a new part of our lives together and I am going to make sure that it's the best that it can be. For you and for us."

He pulled her once more into his embrace. She nestled her head onto his chest. Nothing had ever felt as right to her as this did. Being in Harry's arms and knowing that this feeling wasn't going to end.

Harry did mean what he had just said. He and Hermione were together, really together. He promised himself that he wasn't going to let his jealousy get the better of him anymore. He knew that after the kiss they just shared, that she really did love him as much as he loved her. This night was going just as he had hoped it would.

Harry stepped back and smiled at Hermione. He loved how beautiful she was. Harry walked over to the door of the room and pressed a small button on the door.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" came a voice over an intercom.

"We're ready to continue."

"Yes sir."

Harry walked back over to Hermione and motioned for her to sit down once more.

"What are you up to now Harry Potter?" Hermione inquired. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Harry said innocently.

"You know what I am talking about. The one that says "I'm up to something"."

"You know me too well 'mione. But this time I promise that it is something good."

"Promise?"

Harry reached across the table and took her hands. "I promise."

A few seconds later, the same man from before entered into the room followed by a string quartet and two waiters. A huge smile spread across Hermione's face as the waiters served them dinner. A few minutes after that, the soft music of the quartet filled the room.

After eating an exquisite meal, Harry extended his hand to Hermione.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Hermione replied getting up from the table.

Harry spun her around then pulled her into him as he placed his hand on her back and guided her around the middle of the floor gently moving side to side.

"You know, I really love everything tonight Harry. But I have to tell you, dancing with you is a definite surprise. You hate dancing!" She laughed.

Harry twirled her around again then brought her back into him.

"That's true. But I know that you like to dance, so I made an exception."

"I'm honored."

"You should be."

Hermione gave him a soft slap on the arm.

"Don't go getting conceded on me Potter," she joked.

"Never" he said.

He placed a kiss on her lips once more. The music had stopped and the quartet left the room. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to notice. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, savoring every touch between them. Hermione's stomach was filled with butterflies. Every time that Harry moved his hand or caressed her check, she felt as though she was going to faint.

By the soft moan that escaped from Hermione's mouth, Harry knew that she was loving every movement he was making on her body. His mouth trailed down her neck and he felt her shiver as he kissed her shoulder then up to her ear. He wanted to kiss every part of her body. He wanted to explore places that he had only knew from his dreams. He let his hand slowly trace the side of her face and then down her throat and across her chest. She gasped slightly as Harry brushed her breast. He looked her in the eyes. She knew that he was waiting for a signal from her whether to let it happen again or to stop. She just smiled and took his hand and placed it directly on her chest. Harry knew that she was ok with taking things further. He cupped her breast and ran his finger playfully around the nipple he could feel through her dress. He was turning her on she was doing the same thing to him. He could feel his pants getting tighter. Harry wasn't the only one to notice it either. Hermione could feel him pressing against her leg. Harry stepped back.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm glad that I can do that to you."

"You can do a lot of things to me Hermione."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked as she traced her finger down the front of his suit.

Harry was starting to squirm a little.

"You know that it is."

"Well" she whispered as she stepped even closer to Harry, "I guess I should do it more often."

She reached up and clamped her mouth on Harry's with such a force that he had to steady himself.

"Hermione" Harry gasped.

"What?" she said with a hushed voice.

"I have a room upstairs."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at Harry.

"I thought that maybe, if you wanted, we could take this party up there?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. Was this really going to happen tonight, she asked herself.

"We don't have to 'mione. I don't want you to do anything you don't want. I'm perfectly happy with staying here." Harry hoped that he hadn't ruined anything with his suggestion.

"You're right Harry."

"Right about what?"

"I think this party would be better upstairs." …..

**Note: ok everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope that you liked this chapter. You'll just have to wait and see what happens upstairs in their room…. Keep the reviews coming in. I enjoy your comments**!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry flashed his famous smile at Hermione.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Hermione gazed into his brilliant green eyes. She saw the genuine concern and sincerity in them. She loved him even more for it.

"I am absolutely sure that that is where I want to be."

Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"Ok then, shall we?" Harry motioned to the door.

"Thank you."

Harry slipped in arm around her waist and led her to the door of the room.

"Ladies first" he grinned as he held the door open for her. They made their way back to the lobby and over the lift that would take them to their room. As they stepped in, Harry pushed the button for the top floor. As the door shut in front of them, Hermione took notice of the butterflies in her stomach. It had started to hit her exactly what was about to happen. Her and Harry were going to their own hotel room…to be alone…just the two of them. She started to breathe faster.

Harry took notice of the look on Hermione's face.

"_I wonder if she is having second thoughts" _he asked himself

As much as he wanted to be with her tonight, he also didn't want to pressure her into anything either. If she wasn't ready, then that was ok. He needed to tell her that.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

The door to the lift opened and they stepped out. He turned to her.

"If you aren't sure about this, then it's ok. We don't have to do this tonight. I know that you're worried."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. It seemed like he had read her mind.

"I'm not worried Harry, I'm just nervous. My head in spinning in a million different directions at this moment and my stomach is doing summersaults. I want to be with you; it's something I have thought about for a long time. The fact that it's about to happen is just a little overwhelming."

"I know exactly how you feel," Harry said as he pushed a stray hair off of her face trailing it behind her ear, "I wasn't ever sure that this would be happening for us."

Hermione could still see the look of doubt on Harry's face. She pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to be with you Harry. Now more than ever."

She felt him relax and then asked, "Which one is our room?"

"This way."

He led her down the long corridor to a deep mahogany door at the end. It read "Penthouse suite"

"Harry… you didn't?"

He grinned. "I told you before. What's the use of having all of this money, if I can't spend it on the ones I love?"

Harry opened the lock and motioned for Hermione to enter. What she saw took her breath away. In front of her was the best view of London she had ever seen. All of the lights at night, it was beautiful!

"Like it?"

"Harry, the view is amazing!"

"Yeah it is isn't it? I thought you would enjoy it."

"I love it."

Harry came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair and kissed her gently on the cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and felt her heart start to beat faster as she felt Harry's mouth move to kiss her neck and then to her exposed shoulder. His lips were soft and gentle, barely touching her skin. She shivered as Harry's hands left her waist and moved higher up to caress her breasts. Hermione reached up to run her hands through his hair. Harry turned her around to face him and grabbing her waist, intensely placed his lips on hers. He opened his mouth and felt her do the same. Pushing in his tongue, he heard that now familiar moan escape from her as he explored her mouth. The heat was rising in both of their bodies.

Hermione stepped back and turned around. Pulling her hair off to one side she asked, "Can you unzip me Harry?"

Harry could hardly control himself. The love of his life was standing before him asking him to help undress her. He reached up and slowly pulled the zipper down her back.

She turned back around to face him. Hermione slowly and seductively slid the one strap off her shoulder. Her blood red dress fell to the floor revealing a sexy black lace strapless bra and equally sexy matching panties. She stepped out of the dress and walked back to him.

Harry's chest was breathing heavily now as he watched in amazement as she undressed before him. Merlin, she was stunning! He knew her body would be amazing, but this was unbelievable.

It was Harry's turn. He started to take off his suit jacket, but Hermione took his hands.

"Let me."

Harry watched as Hermione slid off his jacket and tossed it in the chair across the room. She then started to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time, slowly. She was stretching this out. Hermione knew that Harry would prefer to just rip it off of himself in one motion, but she liked taking her time. Even though he didn't need it, she was seducing him with every move that she made. When Harry's shirt was finally undone, Hermione opened it to reveal a muscular chest. His body was incredible!

"I love what Quidditch has done for you Potter." Hermione breathed.

Harry laughed, "It does do a body good."

"Yes it does" she agreed, "I just may learn to like that sport yet"

He pulled her close once more. She could feel his skin against hers. Harry looked deep into her eyes.

"I think its time that I show you just how much I really love you Hermione."

"Show me then."

Harry swept Hermione up into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him long, deep, and passionately as he carried her into the next room where they would show each other just how much love they had.

**A/N : Oh my…What happens next? I'm sure most of you can guess, but keep reading and you'll find out for sure. Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. Your comments are great and very encouraging. Keep the reviews coming please! I do read them! If you would like me to respond personally to your review, just let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione nibbled on Harry's ear as he carried her into bedroom. He pushed open the door with his foot and whispered, "So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Hermione asked in between the kisses she was now placing on Harry's neck.

"Look."

Harry put Hermione down on her feet. Hermione turned slightly to see the most amazing scene in front of her. Once again, candles! Every place where one could be placed, there a candle was. The room was bathed in their warm light. The curtains on the window were drawn shut. In the middle of the room was a large four-poster bed. Dozens of her favorite flowers, roses, were strewn all over the room and in vases on the side tables. It was like a scene out of a dream.

"Oh my, Harry! You couldn't have made it any more perfect than this. I can't believe you made all of this happen."

"Well, once I saw you tonight, I couldn't help myself. I had them set this up while we were down stairs. I'm just glad that we decided that we want to use it."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry once more and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you so much Harry Potter. You have made me the happiest woman tonight. Whenever I thought about being with you, I thought about something special and romantic like this. You have made all my dreams come true."

Harry tipped her chin up to him.

"No Hermione. _You're_ the one who made all of _my_ dreams come true."

With that Harry once again lifted Hermione off of her feet and carried her over to the bed. Sitting her gently down on the turned down bedding, he let his hand wander over her stomach drawing circles around her belly button. His touch made Hermione shiver. Harry kissed her softly, trailing his way back up her body until he once again pressed his lips to hers. The passion that was building in both of them seemed to explode in that one kiss. The heat escaped from their bodies letting them know of the want that each of them had for one another. Harry had shifted his body on top of Hermiones. She could feel him press against her thigh, feeling his need for her growing with each touch and caress. She turned him over and straddled herself on him. She could feel his eyes burn into her as she reached around and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. Her breasts were full and round. Harry reached up to cup them. Hermione arched her back, enjoying the sensations going through her body as Harry moved his fingers across her nipples. This was too much for Harry to handle.

He pulled himself up and caught one of them in his mouth and flicked his tongue across the hard nub.

"Hermione you are driving me crazy. You are so unbelievable sexy."

With that he flipped her over to where he was once again on top. She was always in control of everything that she did. Now, he was in control. He was going to control every moment of this night. He wanted to show her every ounce of love that he had for her. Harry wanted to savor every inch of her body and worship her like she deserved.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see you…all of you?"

Harry stood up from the bed. He was still wearing his pants. Hermione had taken his shirt off in the other room. She had seen his muscular and toned chest many times before. Now, she wanted to see all of him, every curve and definition of his body. Harry was certainly not going to deny anything that Hermione wanted of him tonight, and so obliging her, he gradually unzipped his pants and let them and his boxers drop to the floor.

She thought he would be well…blessed, but she couldn't help but grin when she saw just how right she really was.

"See something you like?" Harry smiled.

Hermione blushed a little, then smiled back.

"I definitely like what I see."

"Now it's my turn."

Harry walked around to the end of the bed and proceeded to crawl slowly up to Hermione's body.

"It seems that you still have more clothing on you than I like."

He slid his hands slowly up her legs and thighs until he reached the lace that was covering her.

Little by little, Harry removed the only item still covering her body. Harry looked at Hermione's naked form in front of him. He slowly lowered himself to her.

"You are so beautiful, have I told you that tonight?"

"More than once, but I always like to hear it."

"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Hermione was breathing hard now. Harry was gazing at her with his brilliant green eyes. She saw the love that was in them, love meant for her. Hermione knew that from this point on, they would always be together.

As Harry brought his face once more to hers, both of them realized that this was going to be a night that they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: Ok all of you out there, I know that this was a shorter chapter, but come on…I have to leave a little something to the imagination. But don't worry. I'm not done yet…**


End file.
